


【幸丸】Sigh

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【幸丸】Sigh

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*公司职员 幸村 x 大学生 丸井  
*有年龄操作  
*剧情不连贯请见谅，卡太狠了。

1.

他来了。

丸井控制不住朝角落的座位瞟去，又害怕过于明目张胆，手上的动作不敢停，只好绕到打工同伴向日的右侧，脸转向左边说些有的没的，顺便视线偏离30度看看那人。  
向日对他这种醉翁之意习以为常，倒也十分配合，偶尔顺着丸井的话接上一两句。等手上一杯咖啡做完，用肩膀轻轻撞向丸井，将冒着热气的杯子递过去：  
“喏，那位点的，去送吧~”

“您的Flat White，请慢用。”   
那人抬起头，对丸井笑笑，轻声说谢谢，淡然自若的模样让丸井心里又是一颤，匆忙鞠了躬后逃也似的回到柜台。  
向日凑过来打趣：“怎么没多聊两句？”  
“聊什么啊…” 丸井有些泄气地皱皱眉，把托盘往向日怀里一推， “别废话了这么多订单等着呢。” 说着取了几个蛋挞往烤箱的方向走，留下无奈耸肩的向日在原地吐了吐舌头。

K大没人不知道幸村精市。学院里的天之骄子，配上一副与生俱来的天人之姿，拿奖拿到手软。大二住院休学半年回来后还是扎扎实实横扫了所有专业课的A+，GPA的稳定程度堪比年级主任居高不下的体重。接着下学期用死亡课表赶回了欠下的半年，愣是一天都没耽误。幸村升上大三的同年丸井踏入大学校门，彼时已经让所有人服气的神仙学长频繁出现在校报的各个板块，最盛时期丸井一天下来或主动或被动能听见这个名字二十来回。

丸井大二时看过幸村的一场辩论赛。他被室友拉着一同瞻仰大佬风采，溜进大阶梯教室时辩论赛正打到精彩关头，对方辩手正慷慨激昂唾沫横飞，肢体动作比嘴上功夫还要夸张，且不论观点是否切题准确，就音量和激动程度来说确实气势惊人。反观左侧主辩位上的幸村精市，不急不躁坐得稳稳当当，听到关键词时偶尔挑挑眉或者勾勾唇角，泰然处之的模样比评委还像评委。

轮到他时，笔挺着腰从座位上站起身信步走到台中央，向着满场的观众开始逐字逐句拆解对方逻辑中的漏洞和概念偷换，接着又针对性地提出自己的观点。幸村鲜少有肢体动作，只在偶尔地时候左右挪动两步，或用手势加以辅佐。他没有刻意的拔高音调或者加快语速，强调关键词时会侧过身子眼也不眨地看向对方辩手，咬字更加清晰地念出那些精准的词汇。哪怕只是这样不紧不慢的语调也掀起了观众席的阵阵欢呼，大教室温度升高了些，再向聚光灯中心的幸村看去，那人也只是边含着笑意说谢谢，边解开了喉间的一颗纽扣。

丸井突然觉着有些热。

室友在一旁油腔滑调地感慨说大佬不愧是大佬，舌灿莲花游刃有余一出手就终结比赛，我等凡人听君一席辩论胜读四年马哲。  
丸井彼时却只想着，那些在他唇齿间滚动过又跌落尘世的字符该是多么幸运。

2.

——幸村君…记得我吗。

丸井即将升上大二那一年的期末考试周，学校里的人已经走得七七八八。室友早就收拾行李回了家，丸井结课晚些，闷闷不乐在空荡荡的校园里四处晃悠。逛到露天网球场附近时，意外听到了规律的回球声。  
从铁丝网看过去，戴着吸汗带的男生正心无旁骛地回球，左手二十下，右手二十下。那时丸井只是耳熟幸村精市的大名，其他的只隐约知道此人熠熠出尘自带仙气，便没将眼前汗水淋漓的模样和“幸村”联系到一处。  
他推开球场门走过去，动作自然地从长凳上的包里捞出一根球拍，对着人喊了一句：  
“诶，我陪你练习。”  
挥动球拍的人动作停顿一拍，转过身抬起手腕擦擦下巴上的水，弯了眼睫对丸井笑：  
“有劳。”

幸村打球的姿势堪称教科书级别，就连回出去的球每一个也奔着同一个落点。丸井基本不需要跑动，一下一下换了回球方式将球喂过去便可。  
大半个小时后，幸村改了握拍方式，轻巧的一个削球堪堪擦着网边越到球场另一边，丸井反应不够快，只来得及垫起一个高球，心里暗喊“不好”，没等回身的时间，对面高高跃起的人挥臂一记漂亮的扣球擦着丸井的耳边清脆地落了地。  
“就到这里吧，谢谢你。”   
丸井捡起落在身侧的球，对这人不按常理的行为方式颇有微词，递回过去的时候只干瘪地说了句“给你。”   
幸村收了球拍，从包里捞出新的矿泉水抛给丸井：  
“幸村精市，大三。”  
丸井这才愣怔着抬眼看了看眼前的人，运动过后还未平复的呼吸让胸口一上一下地起伏，短袖贴在身上透出汗湿的痕迹，过长的额发从吸汗带中散落几缕，和想象中神仙的模样大相径庭但仔细琢磨又挺恰到好处。  
丸井呆滞了两秒立刻伸手接过那瓶水：“丸井文太，大一，谢谢幸村前辈。”

幸村背上球包往门外走时不小心绊了一下，身形不稳时被丸井一把扶住。披着毛巾的前辈惊魂未定地看向丸井，瞳孔还带着一丝残留的茫然。丸井心里绵绵地塌陷下去一块——印象中远在天边的人没藏严实的孩子气总是让人感到柔软。  
这是幸村毕业前他们唯一的一次交集。

幸村大四还未毕业就和著名投资公司签约工作的消息传得很快，时间也就是那场辩论赛后没多久。丸井和室友坐在食堂里闷头吃着自己的饭，室友嘴闲不下来，将自己知道的外加道听途说的那些消息一股脑说给丸井听。从幸村偶然扶了路边的老爷爷结果人正好是公司总裁的爹，到幸村黑进公司内网震慑一众高管，细枝末节面面俱到，编得像模像样仿佛身临其境。  
丸井没忍住笑了出来，说你最近是不是又看网文看上头了？室友捋一把不存在的胡子作出副高深莫测的模样，说虽然消息杜撰夸张成分居多，但大佬进了那个对外宣称博士以下简历一律不看的公司是事实啊。  
丸井点点头附和：“也是，一般幸村君这个情况，小说也不敢这么写的。”  
室友眯着眼凑过来，说你叫的好亲切啊，幸村君，你俩认识？  
丸井摇摇头，说这是尊重，尊重你懂吗，就像你给你每一个动画片里的老婆起了昵称一样。  
室友拍桌，我那是老婆，能一样吗！  
丸井支支吾吾半天，最后含糊其辞地说差不多差不多。

咖啡厅就在幸村就职公司的一楼。幸村前脚入职，丸井紧跟着跑去应了聘，美其名曰勤工俭学，实则近距离追星。他如意算盘打得噼里啪啦，如今自己大三，幸村时不时来喝咖啡就能混个脸熟，等到大四毕业，去跟幸村表白也不会显得太过唐突，不管结果如何，都算是给自己正式落幕的青春一个交代。  
向日和丸井同校不同系，对于幸村的大名也算熟稔于心，一块打工久了琢磨出丸井的心思，除了给他加加油鼓鼓劲之外还表达了对这非凡勇气由衷得佩服：  
“您可真是不鸣则已，一出手就要拽人下神坛。”  
丸井听到他揶揄的语气有些不满意：“什么叫‘下神坛’？就不能是到隔壁的神坛来做个客吗？”  
向日拍拍他的肩，显得有些语重心长：“丸井，对自己有清楚的认知是成长的过程中非常重要的环节。”

好在丸井赌对了这一回，“神坛”上端坐着的人的确常来咖啡厅，一周至少有两天会抱着笔记本独自坐在单人座里度过午后时光。丸井摸不清他具体哪天会来，便将自己的排班表全挪到工作日，从系上小围裙的那一刻起便怀着雀跃的心跳直到夜幕降临。

3.

赶到咖啡店的时机刚刚好，丸井刚踏上门口的软垫就听到身后传来了闷雷声。夏天的雨又急又大，也就丸井走到柜台的时间，雨点立刻铺满了干燥的道路。  
原本该周五晚上轮班的向日结课项目今晚截止，看到丸井后着急忙慌把围裙往他怀里一扔就往门外跑。  
“诶诶——！！” 丸井眼疾手快扯住向日的外套，“下那么大雨呢你带伞了吗？” 意料之中看到了向日为难的脸色，从包里翻出自己的伞递过去：  
“快回去吧。”   
“那，那你呢？” 向日看着丸井，犹豫着没接。  
“我走的时候雨肯定停了。” 说着将伞塞到向日手上，边给自己系围裙边朝门口抬了抬下巴，“赶紧走吧，友情提示离12点只有6个小时了。”  
向日的一声“我先走了——”很快溜出门外，又被倾盆的雨声掩盖住。

周末下着大雨的晚高峰，路上堆满了着急回家的上班族五颜六色的雨伞和色调单一的制服。丸井撑着下巴望着水泄不通的街道，无精打采地祈祷一会儿回去的时候不要太狼狈。

幸村推门进来时，丸井正托着腮思考下班后要不要奖励自己一杯奶茶。柜台后的男生明显在愣神的模样让幸村勾了勾嘴角，故意放轻了脚步，等走到跟前才伸手扣了扣桌面。  
丸井下意识的一声“欢迎光临”说到一半就戛然而止。  
“你好像很怕我？” 幸村弯了眉眼，声音清清淡淡。  
“……怎么会。” 丸井挪开视线，权当幸村是怕他尴尬所以抛出话题。咖啡店温暖的色调和门外乌云压城对比鲜明，只有两个人的诺大空间和街道上的车水马龙同样泾渭分明。  
“是吗。” 丸井听到幸村轻笑了声，听不出语调的好听嗓音接着说，“那为什么每次都跑得那么快？”  
“……丸井。”

原来他记得。

在幸村看似邀请实则并不容拒绝的要求下，丸井有些忐忑地坐在了桌子的另一侧。他身上还系着印有咖啡店logo的暖色调围裙，面前摆着自己亲手做出来的卡布奇诺。  
幸村执意要请他一杯。

“后来怎么没在球场见过你了” 幸村低着头拿小勺子搅他自己的flat white，随口问道。  
“上课，忙。”   
“好像在学校也总碰不到你啊？” 幸村抬眼朝丸井笑笑，视线牢牢锁着丸井。  
“……幸村君跟我又不是一个专业的，碰不到也很正常。”   
“什么专业，这么累？”   
“新闻。”   
“要毕业了吧？”  
“嗯，快了。”  
“怎么想到来这儿打工？”  
丸井一股无名火突然蹿了上来。从刚刚开始他简直就像被父母抓包不好好学习的小朋友一样，狼狈又老实的应对一个个他本可以拒绝回答的问题。他总觉得自己在幸村的目光下无所遁形，那些旖旎的小心思在这样的视线下实在没法堂而皇之的摆上桌面。  
他们的确是前后辈关系，也许中间还掺杂了些丸井单方面的纠缠，可幸村这样理所当然地把他自己放在高一等的位置也着实让丸井不是滋味。

他抿了抿唇选择不理会幸村的问题。  
幸村等了几秒，突然抬手向丸井的唇角凑去：“泡沫都喝到嘴上了。”  
丸井那点维护自尊的怒气便整个偃旗息鼓，像只因为漏气而逐渐干瘪的气球。  
“幸村君上班忙吗？”  
“还好，都在能应付的范围内。” 幸村说地随意，眉眼间却透出些桀骜。投资公司的竞争本就残酷，更别提幸村入职尚且一年左右，他一句话轻巧带过，字里行间却满是锋芒难掩的傲气。  
“难怪幸村君经常有时间来喝咖啡。” 语气中带了调侃，丸井抬眼看向幸村，嘴角因为这小小的反击上扬了不少。

幸村问了些学校的事，丸井平铺直叙地描述了一番，值得赘述的不过是些类似晚会或者比赛这样的活动，对幸村来说尽是不算有新意的往事；丸井也问了些公司里的情况，幸村挑挑拣拣介绍了几个自己参与的项目，细节描述没有必要，太过笼统又让人一头雾水，丸井听得一知半解，时不时“嗯”上两声表示自己在听。   
这场对话显得客套生疏，但作为很早便相识却从未相知的两人，也的确称得上中规中矩。  
当然也没法持续很久。  
在沉默进行到第三分钟时，推门而入的客人总算将开始坐立不安的丸井解救了出来。丸井几乎是跳着离开了座位，向幸村鞠着躬说“不好意思啊幸村君我得去干活了”，之后飞快溜去了柜台。

留下背后幸村讳莫如深的目光。

4.

雨天的首次正式会晤让丸井躺在床上想了很久。  
他预设过无数次自己和幸村的交集，该更浪漫一点，该更宏大一点，该更坦荡一点，两股原本平行的时间线因为外力的作用猛地缠出一个结，它轰轰烈烈地拧成结实的形状，昭告世人这两段人生将经历怎样不可分割的纠缠。  
可那场对话怎么都算不上美好，至少比想象中的少了好几层滤镜，精炼提纯后甚至留不下任何意义。

丸井换了个姿势，侧着身子将手臂弯折枕在脑袋下。他想起课上讲过的文氏图，用来表示事件集合，两个圈，相交的部分就是事件交集。幸村是一个很大的圈，他自己是另一个很大的圈，他费了好些力气让两个圈有重叠之处，到头来发现那一点点重叠之处不过是两个相切圆的切点而已。  
而相切在文氏图中不具备任何意义，说白了交集还是空集。  
他有幸和幸村打过一场球，有幸和幸村待过同一个学校，有幸在幸村时常光顾的咖啡店打工。这些“有幸”巧合和人为各占一半， 天时地利只差几分人和。  
偏也就是这几分人和让丸井灰了心。  
向日说得对，他对自己没有清楚的认知，别说拽人下神坛，他连伸手去够都够不到幸村。

幸村倒是来得更频繁了。  
丸井在的时候，他照常点上一杯flat white坐在角落，不过现在他会时常抬眼寻找丸井的目光，彼此视线撞上后再报以浅浅的笑容。有时候丸井不在，听向日说，幸村会问起他。  
这些举动让丸井摸不着头脑，不过如今他对探究幸村真正意图这件事兴致缺缺。向日敏锐地察觉到些不对劲，旁敲侧击问过几次，都被丸井搪塞过去。  
他逃离这场无疾而终的暗恋的方式，至多也只能是将排班表重新划分到周末。

没几个周末过去后，幸村跑来堵他。  
倒也不是霸道的将人拉出柜台夺门而去，只是安安静静捧了本书坐在一旁，一直等到咖啡店打烊。  
丸井在后厨叠好围裙，磨磨蹭蹭一步拆成两步走，十来米的距离硬是被他走出翻山越岭的架势，好容易挪到幸村身边，语气生硬，说客人我们打烊了您改天再来。  
幸村“啪”地一声合上书，抬起头：  
“为什么又在躲我？”  
“我没……” 话没说完又觉得自己实在理亏，尾音越来越轻最后几不可闻。丸井抿着唇拉开幸村对面的椅子坐下，自暴自弃地叹了口气，“好吧，我有。”  
“为什么？”  
“幸村君不知道吗？”  
“我以为我们好歹算是朋友。”  
呵。丸井眨眨眼望向别处，心说我又不缺朋友。  
“可我觉得你在生气，你在生什么气？”  
丸井撇撇嘴，他从前并不知道幸村是这样一个喜欢刨根问底的人，也从不知道幸村会愿意花大把时间在他这样一个“普通朋友”身上。  
好吧。  
“我生气是因为我觉得自己很蠢，” 丸井坐正了身子耐心地解释，“对不属于自己的事物抱有不切实际的幻想，被脑补出来的滤镜蒙蔽了双眼，以至于意识到自己所做的一切不过是竹篮打水。”  
“因为我？”  
丸井深吸一口气：“是。因为你。”

“不切实际的幻想是指……”  
“我喜欢幸村君。”

一个圈向着另一个圈加速驶去，摆明了最后一次尝试的姿态，带着决绝的狠厉。另一个圈是否会因为这种决心而打开自己，或者它们都拥有足够柔韧的外表以至于向相反的方向弹开，这些都不重要了。  
丸井想，至少没有遗憾了。

5.

在爱人之前，首先要学会爱自己。

丸井辞掉了咖啡店的工作，对一再挽留的店长和疑惑不解的向日郑重地道歉。向日问是不是因为幸村，丸井轻轻锤他一拳说你还敢跟我提他。  
向日说旧的不去新的不来，路边的野花偶尔也可以采一采。  
丸井无语，说如果你不会安慰人就不要勉强自己。

丸井再次走进那家咖啡店时是以顾客的身份。向日在大四开学后也辞掉了这里的工作，如今站在柜台后的是两位不认识的女孩子。丸井对着更新后的菜单犹豫许久，点了杯flat white。  
他自己是偏爱奶味较重的咖啡的，连带着对点这类饮品的顾客都生出些莫名好感。幸村当然是其中一个，具体是因为味蕾的相似而在心理上更亲近幸村，还是因为幸村从而更欣赏这类饮品，对于丸井来说是一个先有鸡还是先有蛋的无解谜题。  
曾经丸井从某个行为方式上的近似推测幸村与自己相似，顶多不过是幸村是一个更精致更完美的版本，但最后发现并不如此，让他费了好一番功夫接受这个事实。人和人之间的差别如此之大，让他再生不出“幸村精市也许和我一样”的妄念。

幸村推门直直落座在丸井对面。  
丸井抬头看了他一眼，又重新低下头搅陶瓷杯子。  
“你很久不来了。” 幸村的声音听起来有些急切。  
“……”  
“我有些话对你说。”   
丸井动作顿了顿，放下小勺子向后靠在椅背上。  
“我……” 幸村看起来有点罕见的紧张和羞赧，让丸井偷偷在心里吃了一惊，“其实我在球场等过你的。”  
丸井还是没开口。  
“不过没有等到。” 幸村歪着头回想了一下，接着说，“直到毕业我都没再见过你，可我总记得你当初拎着球拍从身后喊我的模样，很……好看。”  
“我是因为你在这里打工才总来喝咖啡的。同事有时调侃我太小资，但其实我脑子里的想法俗得很。”  
“工作其实并没有那么顺利。身边都是很厉害的人，所以要付出几倍的努力才能在公司站住脚。苦恼的时候很多，后来也经常懊恼为什么那天晚上没有留住你。”

丸井握着瓷杯咽下一口咖啡，伸出两根手指轻轻抚摸幸村的手腕：  
“幸村君想要一场恋爱，还是爱情？”  
幸村反手将丸井的手指握在手心，拿过对方的瓷杯将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽：  
“……我想要你。”

他望着自己被幸村牢牢抓住的手，一时间想了很多东西。在阶梯教室侃侃而谈的幸村和室友口中许多传奇故事主人公的幸村是同一个幸村，在球场上挥洒汗水的幸村和抱着笔电专心工作的幸村也是同一个幸村，而此刻眼里含着不安和期待的幸村，握着他的手的幸村，会在他面前暴露自己的脆弱的幸村，是一个绝版的，只属于他的幸村。  
简直像是命里躲不掉也避不开的一个劫。倘若许多年以后他的墓碑上会被人亲手刻上一道痕迹，预示着一场深刻而浩大的劫难，那么这道痕迹的名字只能是幸村精市。

丸井点点头：“如你所愿。”

END.

【大概是丸井文太从被pua到逐渐清醒然后再次被pua的全过程（不是】


End file.
